Guess Who's Coming to the Barbecue
Guess Who's Coming to Dinner is the 4th episode of the first season of "The War At Home." The episode aired on October 2, 2005. Plot Dave isn't happy when Taye's family is invited over for a barbecue by Vicky & has a hard time getting along with Taye's father, Omar. At the barbecue, Omar mistakes some of Dave's comments as racist because he's a wealthy, African-American. However, when Vicky insists that he go apologize to him, Dave finds himself having a great time at Omar's country club. When he gets home, though, he finds out that Hillary and Taye are on the verge of breaking up. Meanwhile, Dave needs to solve a situation with Mike because he has started masturbating. Trivia *This episode originally aired out of production order. *There was a viewer discretion advisory before the beginning of this episode (which there always is in every episode). Quotes :Dave: Political correctness. What retard... Excuse me. What mentally challenged moron thought up that idea? Everyone's so sensitive nowadays. My dad always says, "Dave, when I was your age, there was no such thing as "African-Americans," "Asian-Americans," or "Native Americans." There was just "Americans." And the Blacks, Puerto Ricans and the Italians." :Vicky (to Dave): You're making chicken and ribs for Taye's family? :Dave: Yes. I know they're black, but it's a barbecue. What do you want me to make, spaghetti and meatballs? "Oh, no, you're Italian! I hope I didn't offend you. Ooh!" :Hillary: (about Taye's family) I mean, why did you have to invite them? :Vicky: Because I don't want to be like my mother. She took no interest in my life. :Hillary: You were so lucky! :Vicky: Isn't this nice? We should really appreciate these moments because before you know it, the kids'll be off to college. :Omar: I'm kinda hoping Taye gets into Yale. That's where I went. :Dave: Yeah, well, at this point, we're just hoping Hillary graduates high school. :Omar: How do you figure? :Dave: Well, you do have to admit that there are probably less black people applying to Yale. Right? So, I'd imagine that they'd probably have to keep a certain number of spots open for you guys. :Omar: What are you saying? I got into Yale because of affirmative action? Because I have never gotten any advantage for being black, not one. :Dave: No, I didn't say anything about affirmative action. Did I say anything about that? Come on, it's not like I was calling you a token. :Omar: A what?! You think I'm a token? :Dave: No, no, no, I said you weren't a token. Don't be so sensitive, Omar. :Omar: Oh, so now I'm an overly sensitive token. Okay. You know what? I've had enough. I think we should go. :Vicky: No, no, it's okay. :Dave: No, no, no, Vicky. If he wants to go, let him go. He said he didn't even want to come here today. You know, I think he might be a little bit of a racist. :Dave: (about Omar) Why should I apologize to him? :Vicky: Because this is Hillary's boyfriend's family and after the way you acted, I wouldn't be surprised if they never even let him see her again. :Dave: Good! Good. Then this barbecue wasn't all for nothing. :Vicky: Okay, fine. You know what? Do it. Don't do it. It's your decision. :Dave: Huh! And what? If I don't apologize, you're going to what? Like, withold sex from me? :Vicky: No, why should I be punished? I'll have sex with you, but don't expect me to talk to you. :Dave: You know, sex with no talking, that's, uh, not exactly a threat, Vicky. :Dave: (while in Omar's house) Omar. Hey, Vanessa, let me in. This is a beautiful house you guys have here. :Omar: Yeah. The white owners are tied up in the basement, Dave. :Dave: (to Hillary about Taye) Why did you break up with him? :Vicky: Dave, please! :Dave: No, no! What was the reason?! I hope it's not because he's black because we raised you to be colorblind. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1